


The Light Within

by imthehurricane



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Enemies to Lovers, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, F/M, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:21:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25560508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imthehurricane/pseuds/imthehurricane
Summary: This fic takes place in the sixth year at Hogwarts. Ron and Hermione secretly get together, there is this weird sexual tension between Draco and Harry (we'll dig into that I promise) Draco being a sassy bitch but is a hoe for Harry's attention, you know, just casual Harry Potter but only now it's gayer
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley, James Potter/Lily Evans Potter, Lucius Malfoy/Narcissa Black Malfoy
Kudos: 17





	1. Chapter 1

"I want them on my desk by Tuesday" Snape spoke. "The quidditch match outcomes will not be taken as an excuse" he hissed looking at Harry. Hermione was trying to write everything the potions professor has said, Ron was trying not to fall asleep and the only thing Harry could think of was the quidditch tomorrow. It was Monday so _it's okay_ , Harry thought, _after tomorrow I could easily finish the homework- with the help of Hermione._

That night, Harry couldn't fall sleep. The only thing that's in his mind was how Lucius Malfoy bought the entire Slytherin team the brand new nimbus 2002. _Show off_ , Harry thought to himself. He didn't like the Malfoys, and the Malfoys certainly did not like Harry Potter. After all, he was the reason why their lord has fallen out of strength. Their son, Draco was poorly trying to follow his father's footsteps. The only thing he would do is to mock Harry whenever they run into each other. He had too much pressure on him from his last name, Harry understood him in a weird level, and he was old enough to not to care about childish stuff like being mocked.

Still, he couldn't understand why Draco was literally obsessed with him. It was not hard to see, they run into each other on everyday basis whilst going back to their common rooms, which is not a sight that is seen everyday because the Slytherin and Gryffindor common rooms were in completely different places. It got to a point where Harry almost seeked for Draco when he's going back to his common room. The last thing that was in Harry's mind before he fell asleep is that he knew he needed to win the quidditch tomorrow. _________________________________________________

They were losing. The score was pointing that the Slytherin team were winning. Harry knew only he could end the game now with the golden snitch. Unfortunately, Draco was as ambitious as Harry is. The golden snitch were now at Harry's sight but he wasn't the only one who has seen it. With the advantage of his new broom stick, Draco flew faster than Harry and caught the snitch. House Slytherin was cherishing the moment of joy and he has seen the disappointed gaze of professor McGonagall. The only thing he wanted to do was go back to his friends who would comfort him. Unfortunately, Ron and Hermione weren't around.

"Now that's just amazing" Harry talked to himself while making his way back to the common room. "You need them once, just once and they're gone" he continued to mumble at the empty corridors.

"Going mad yet?" a sarcastic male voice spoke. Harry turned around and saw the silver haired boy with his mocking smile.

"Not now, Malfoy" Harry replied.

"Furious" Draco dramatically reacted, "I'm scared"

Harry took out his wand and pointed at Draco. "Go away" he said.

Draco took a few steps closer to Harry, "Or what? You think I can't fight back?" They both paused for a second. "A duel" Draco said smiling, taking out his wand. "Just you and me" Was he threatening him? It took him long enough to answer so Draco continued "Or are you scared, Potter?" Draco challenged him.

" _You wish_ " Harry replied as always. They started the duel with bowing each other, turning their backs, walking five steps and using their spell skills. "Expell.." Harry started but he was late. Draco used a stronger spell and the brunette fell on the ground, knocking his head.

Draco offered his hand for him to get up, put on his most dramatic face and spoke "You know what's wrong, Potter? You are too predicable. You think using the same spell all the time will save your ass when Voldemort returns" by the time Harry could even think of a reply, the silver haired boy was already walking away. ________________________________________________ 

"What happened to your head?" Hermione asked, worried. The trio had met in the Great Hall for dinner. Harry didn't overlook the giggles Ron and Hermione had before they had seen Harry, and after they met, they went pure serious.

"It's nothing, I just bumped my head to the fat lady because she confused me with someone else" Harry poorly lied.

"Curious" Hermione frowned her brow, "It looks a bit too big to be caused by a frame" She didn't dig any further.

"So where were you guys anyways?" Harry asked after couple a minutes of silence. Ron and Hermione both went red.

"We were... Studying..." the ginger spoke "To help you finish Snape's homework" he finished his sentence, now was confident.

"Since when did you care about lessons much enough to ditch a quidditch, Ron?" Now it was Harry's turn to be suspicious. _Do they really think I don't know what's really going on here_ Harry thought to himself, and just like Hermione, he didn't dig the subject any further.

He felt lonely, like he couldn't talk with his best friends without telling billion lies now and they were doing the same. The worst part is they all are aware of what's going on and still continuing to do so. "Will Hermione and Ron getting together destroy our friendship" Harry tried to push away those thoughts, they made him feel uneasy. "And why do they even feel the need of hiding it from their best friend, me!" Harry was thinking out loud now in the restroom while washing his hands. 

"Honestly, boy, you really are the only company you need" Harry didn't need to look back to see it was Draco. If not for his shining silver hair in the reflection of the mirror, the voice tone was so unique anyone could've notice it in a second.

Why do you always catch me in my most miserable times?" Harry asked, tired.

"Have you ever considered that maybe you're always so miserable?" Harry couldn't decide whether he meant it or he was just playing around to seek his attention. Harry only smiled with a half mouth and started making his way back to the door, Draco's voice stopped him.

"Your wand" he said. Harry stopped and turned his back, now facing Draco who was holding out his hand "Might I have a look?" Harry couldn't understand why Malfoy wanted his wand for, but the was curious enough to take it out and give it to him. Draco took out his wand too, now comparing them, looking through all the details.

"Are you done with figuring out my wand's weaknesses?" Harry asked after a few minutes.

"Just as I thought" Draco spoke in full confidence. Harry frowned his brow at him, Draco knew he had no clue what was going on. "Our wands... they are... bonded" Draco took his time explaining. "They are spouses." " _Spouses_?" Harry asked in confusion.

"Hm-hm" Draco shook his head, still looking at the wands. You probably already know that the wands can be brothers/sisters, which means the owners of the wands can harm but cannot fatally hurt each other" Harry shook his head. 

"What you probably don't know is that wands can be spouses too, which means even though they can fatally hurt each other, when united, they are unstoppable" Harry was now even more confused than before. Draco, examining his face expressions, knew that Harry had a question in his head. "Now you probably wonder why our wands are spouses" He said, giving back him his wand "That is something I am yet to figure out. Some say the reason shall only be known when such event of union accurs, some say they are random, so that doesn't have any meaning" 

It was now Harry's turn to speak "Which one do you believe is the truth?" he asked.

"What I think" Draco paused for a second to look into Harry's eyes "is that nothing happens without a reason" and with that, he was gone.

____________________________________________

"So now that's how we achieve this potion" Hermione spoke, holding a small glass in her hand, smiling in confidence. Harry and Hermione were in Gryffindor common room, doing Snape's homework.

"I see" Harry said, trying to look interested.

"You have absolutely no idea what did I just do, do you?" Hermione asked, annoyed.

"What's going on Harry? I feel like there is something going on that you won't tell us" 

"It's nothing, I'm just thinking about the exams" Harry poorly lied. 

"Well if so than you might as well just pay attention"

"I'm trying Hermione, I real-"

"No, Harry, you are not paying attention. You're not paying attention to anything anymore" she raised her voice. 

Harry looked up to meet Hermione's eyes "I've been paying attention to you and Ron" no response. He continued "I pay attention to how you and Ron don't show up to quidditch anymore. I pay attention to how you two sneak up behind my back. Guess I am paying attention to everything that's happening after all"

Hermione spoke, now has lowered her voice "Harry, we were going to tell you- i promise"

"Oh and when exactly were you two planning to tell me?" Hermione didn't speak. "I'll talk to you whenever you're ready to be honest with me" Harry said, then he left her there.

"Now, I'm certain" Hermione talked to herself. "There is something keeps him off balance" 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> here is the second chapter people. I appreciate everyone who's read and left kudos for the first chapter. I see u :)

Harry woke up in sweat. He had his now almost usual nightmares with Voldemort. Harry wasn't able to sleep properly for the last few weeks, his under eyes were always either puffy or purple, which made him look like a drug addict, he had started to use some weird liquid that had the same color of his skin Hermione gave him. "concealer" as she called it, if he recalled correctly. _Well, that makes sense. It does conceal the fact that I'm in a mentally terrible situation_ Harry thought to himself.

Harry got up of bed feeling defeated by insomnia. He washed his face, looking at his reflection in mirror which made him feel disgusting. He poured the concealer in his hands, poorly applying it under his eyes and blending with his fingers. "Who am I fooling with this?" Harry aggressively talked to himself "This is fucked up" The sun was bearly rising, he decided that if he can't enjoy the feeling of sleeping properly, the least he can do is to enjoy the sunrise. When he was looking outside of the window, he saw the siluette of a man and a boy. He couldn't figure the faces but that silver hair was enough evidence for him. Lucius Malfoy and Draco Malfoy. "What is _he_ doing here?" Harry thought to himself. "And what exactly are they talking about at literally 5 am?" As he kept staring, Lucius put his hand on Draco's back and they both went in the castle, Lucius was constantly checking if anyone was around to see them. " _Curious_ " Harry thought to himself "I wonder what Malfoys' are up to now"

Harry and Draco hadn't talked after the day they found out that they are somehow bonded. It's been a few weeks since they last talked to each other. Their "running into each other" had been really awkward for both of them. Neither of them had talked, however the tension between the two boys was almost seeable. They would stare each other and they would need to be distracted by their friends. It would usually be Ron since Hermione can't get into boys' bathrooms.

"Alright mate?" Ron talked to Harry, still in his bed, his eyes were bearly open and his ginger hair was messy.

"Yeah, yeah" Harry was finally distracted from his thoughts.

"Couldn't sleep?" Ron asked after a few minutes, now was sitting in his bed, his eyes were fully open but his hair was still messy.

"Yeah" Harry responded.

"Well I really think you should talk to someone, mate. Hermione and I are dead worried about you. You being like that, and you still are mad at us for being together"

"I am not mad at you, Ron. I've never been mad at you for being together, it's what you don't understand. I'm only mad about the fact that you haven't been honest to me and didn't tell that to you best friend. Even Dumbledore knew, heaven's sake!"

"Dumbledore knew?" Ron's voice became shrill, he was in shock.

"Of course he did. Is there anything that old bastard doesn't know?" Harry said almost laughing.

"You're right... But we apologised to you like a billion times and did everything we could to make it up Harry. We miss you. I miss you. I miss my best friend who's always been there for me" Harry finally turned and looked at Ron. He was now fully dressed, his hair wasn't messy and his bed were made. Harry let out a sight, opened his arms to the sides, shook his head so Ron took this opportunity to hug his best friend.

"We good?" Ron asked, excited. "Yeah, Ron, we're good. How can we not be?" Harry smiled, still thinking about Draco and Lucius. He decided he wouldn't tell about this to ruin the moment.

___________________________________________

At lunch, Harry didn't see Draco. And after that, Draco didn't show up to the afternoon classes either. "Do you know where Malfoy is?" Harry asked to Ron and Hermione when they were walking to their defend against the dark arts class.

"I dunno mate, I guess he was too busy torturing another witch or wizard who has muggleborn parents" Ron said.

Harry continued "It's just a bit weird, he doesn't usually miss classes. And he wasn't around at the lunch too"

"Why do you care about a bully anyways, Harry?" Hermione asked Harry. Her voice tone wasn't sarcastic, she was merely asking out of curiosity. Harry knew that. Yet, he couldn't come up with a proper response.

____________________________________________

Next day was the first time after that day Harry noticed Draco. He seemed so quiet, his friends were constantly telling him about what seemed like a dull subject according to Draco's face expressions. Harry couldn't help but staring at the bored yet somewhat handsome face. Why was he just realizing that? And more importantly, why was he realizing that at all?

"...harry..." a female voice spoke from the void. "Harry?" her voice was now more vivid. Hermione. Harry quickly shook his head and met with Hermione's slightly worried and confused face.

"What?" He asked. He knew he couldn't make his way out of it and pretend he wasn't daydreaming. Instead he justed asked her what was she saying.

"I was just telling Ron that McGonagall's most recent homework was by far the hardest one to complete. It wasn't long but when doing on your own, it takes a long time"

"McGonagall's homework?" Harry asked, confused.

"Yeah, mate, the one with the ........" Ron said. Harry just froze and tried his best on pretending he hadn't completely forgotten about the homework.

"Harry... You did the homework didn't you..." Hermione asked. Of course, that wasn't a question. She knew exactly he didn't do the homework. Hermione knew there was something in Harry's mind that kept him busy, and she didn't want to push him on telling them what was wrong, since he just started to talk to them properly. So she offered help. "Don't worry, I can help you on lunch break. Mine has unnecessary details anyways. I could use some help with giving out someone some of my information"

Harry smiled at her. He appreciated Hermione's offer of help. That brought to his mind that if he should talk to them about Malfoy and his weird actions lately. But later that day, he was too busy doing homework so he didn't have the time.

____________________________________________

Draco and Harry talked to each other for the first time after 2 weeks from that day. Harry couldn't help but worry about why they haven't been talking. Draco would always find a reason to talk to him- to mock him, of course, but still talk to him- so Harry thought why would him finding a reason to talk to him every once in a while should be a problem. Fortunately, Harry didn't need to.

"For this month's project you will be paired to two" Snape spoke. "Ah" Harry thought to himself "No doubt Snape will pair me with Draco, he'll do anything to make me suffer"

"This time you are free to choose your own partner"

"What?" Harry said out loud to Ron who was sitting next to him. Ron was annoyingly excited.

"Right mate, finally we can be partners" Ron said, smiling.

"A-actually Ron I thought it would be better if you'd pair with Hermione. You two never paired before and since now you're together, I think it should be nice" Harry spoke.

"Oh, really?" Ron was a bit surprised. "If you think that's fine..." Harry knew that even tho Ron loved him, he still wanted to partner up with his new lover and he wanted to give him this chance.

"Oh and who will you be paired with?" Ron asked after a while.

"Whoever's left I guess" Harry said, looking around to see who was sitting alone. There he is. Draco Malfoy with his poker face, sitting alone. Harry knew that he intentionally hadn't partnered with someone and he was eager to find out why.

"I see that the two of you still haven't partnered up" Snape's voice made the whole class go quiet. "I think it is your destiny now..." Snape spoke slowly "Mr Potter and Mr Malfoy"

"Look" Hermione said quietly. "I bet Snape's intentionally partnering Harry with him" "How can he intentionally do this, Hermione? We were allowed to choose our own partners" Ron asked her.

"I don't know yet. He must have done something. Something's up Harry. Between you and Malfoy. If Snape's involved I'm afraid it might not be something good" Hermione said. "She really is clever" Harry thought to himself. "Even when she hasn't a clue on what's going on, she still knows something's going on"

"Let us hope it's not something bad" Harry spoke. "And we still haven't talked to each other"

"I think you shouldn't waste time, Hermione said. "You should talk to him as soon as possible"

____________________________________________

Now Harry was obligated to talk to Draco. There was no escape. Not that the wanted any escape anyways.

"Draco" Harry went to the Slytherin table at dinner. The whole Slytherin students were now looking at Harry. Harry felt his anxiety level rising. He cleared his throat before speaking to hide his nervousness. "We need to talk about how are we going to do the project for the potions class" Harry said in one breath. Draco took his time responding which made Harry go even more nervous than before, the students were still looking at them.

"I'm sure we'll find time to speak, Potter. We got the homework just today" Draco said sarcastically, he had the confidence the house slytherin had given him. He continued "What's the rush" Harry left there with feeling embarrassed.

"He humiliated me" Harry said in anger when he returned to the gryffindor table.

"Well, it's Malfoy, so that's not news" Fred said who was sitting next to Ron. "Yeah, what were you expecting, a warm welcome?" George added.

"I think you're right" Harry spoke "Malfoy really can't change to a better person" 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> in this chapter, folks, things start to heat up a little bit ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry this chapter took a little longer than the previous ones. like I said in my previous notes, I really would appreciate any comments, good or bad

It was a rainy Wednesday morning. Harry, Ron and Hermione were walking to their common room in silence. Ron was the one who broke the silence.

"So, how was your homework "date" with Malfoy, Harry?" Ron asked, obviously mocking with the "date" word.

"We still haven't done it" Harry responded. "What? The deadline is this Friday and you know Snape doesn't forgive" Hermione cried.

"I know. I told him many times and he always delays saying we'll get it done"

" _And we will_ " a boy spoke. None of the tree needed to even turn to know who it was, yet they were all surprised to know that he was there all the time listening to them and not making any sound. Crabble and Goyle were trying to catch up with the silver boy, they were out of breath. It was obvious that Draco walked fast enough to catch Harry off guard.

"Come by to the library after dinner" he turned his back to the two fat boys and looked at them with judgement and pity. He walked passed them giving them a look to follow him. Crabble and Goyle were now again almost running, trying to catch Draco.

"Okay, now, what was that, honestly?" Hermione asked, still surprised.

"I think he was showing off to Harry?" by saying that, Ron was even more shocked than before, his voice was cracking.

"Yeah, if I'm not completely mistaken, he was" Harry said softly, he was surprised yet calm enough to not raise his voice.

_________________________________________

That afternoon, Harry went to the library alone. Hermione and Ron asked if they should accompany him but Harry refused saying that that will only make him look weak and scared by Draco. It was half past seven already and Draco wasn't around. Only couple of witches and wizards were left in the library, and they were finishing off with their work. It was not a time that was close to the exams so students were not trying too hard and only studying for their homeworks. While Harry was checking a book, there were only 2 students were left in the library, they were -judging them on their looks and the fact that Harry hasn't seen them before- probably first years. Harry, still holding the book in his hands, looking at the two young witches and smiling softly, remembering his first year days. His concentrate was broken when he heard the familiar footsteps.

"You're late" Harry said.

"You're early" Draco said, smiling. His smile wasn't mocking or underestimating him, he was merely smiling. So Harry smiled back to break the ice between them a little bit -as much as it could be broken between the two boys who were destined to be enemies anyways.

Draco overlooked at the students, he softly touched Harry's arm to drag him further from the students. "Not here" he said. "Let's go there" he pointed a desk that was far away from the students. Harry was a bit surprised, he couldn't understand why Draco felt uneasy by the company of just two children but he didn't ask, he just obeyed what he said.

___________________________________________

"See, I told you we'd finish" Draco said after two and a half hours when they were finally done with the homework. Harry didn't reply, just gave him another awkward smile. They sat there in silence for couple of minutes. Harry felt like Draco wasn't done with his words so he decided to remain quite when they both got up and collected their stuff.

"So, why have you been spying on me?" Draco asked this question like it was an everyday question. Harry froze, he didn't know how to respond.

"What?" it was the only thing he could say.

"I know that you've seen me and my father the other day. Don't worry, I didn't tell him. So you won't be murdered..." Draco paused for a second, slowly walking towards Harry "...not for today anyways. I figured I can deal with you on my own. Hasn't anyone ever told you it's not polite to spy on people, Potter?" He was still walking towards him, Harry put one of his feet back but suddenly brought it back to where it was. He wasn't gonna appear weak. He just stood there, looking Draco in the eye.

Draco took one more step to Harry and now they were close enough to still look each other in the eye but feel each others' breath in their face. Harry was slightly shaking, he couldn't say a single word, he was still freezing.

" _Why so tense, Potter?_ " Draco said, now quietly that only he and Harry could hear. Draco was examining Harry's face now, almost like memorizing it. He slowly took his eyes off Harry's eyes to his nose, then to his cheeks, and finally, his lips. His eyes were locked there. They both started to breath heavier than before, Draco felt his temrature rising.

"Draco!" Crabble and Goyle came in the room, running and shouting. "We've been looking for you everywhere, where have you been?" Goyle said. Before Draco could even find time to reply, Grabble spoke."Your father came, he's expecting you in the garden, Snape gave permission."

By that time, Harry just realized how close they were and took a few steps back and quickly started to pack his belongings.

"Look, I think Draco's given someone his lesson" Crabble said, laughing.

"Yeah, look at him, he's frozen" Goyle responded and joined in laughter. Draco didn't say or do anything, he just packed his stuff as quickly as possible like Harry and then left with his friends. Harry left there after couple of minutes to make sure they're all gone. 

____________________________________________

" _Why so tense, Potter?" A faded image and sound of Draco appeared. He started to towards him, making an eye contact and then broke it to meet his eyes with Harry's lips. Harry tried to move backwards but his legs wouldn't let him, so he remained there, accepting his fate. Draco would kiss him and Harry would let him._

Harry suddenly woke up, again in sweat. His insomnia was getting worse, ever since that day, Harry would have the same dream over and over again of Draco kissing him that day. Harry couldn't figure out why he was keeping on having the same dream. He tried to tell Ron once at night, then he realized how absurd would it sound if he tried to tell Ron "Well Ron, you know what? I've been having these dreams were Draco and I practically kiss on that day. Oh, what day you ask? The day where he literally stared at my lips when we were less than a feet apart"

" _Hah_ " Harry thought to himself. He realized even if there is a slight change of them understanding him, Harry wouldn't know how to even begin to explain the situation. He looked at his best friend sleeping in peace, he couldn't help but notice how distant they've got ever since this weird thing has been going on with the enemy boy. Harry felt pity for himself for wanting that Crabble and Goyle not walking in library that day. On the other hand, he thanked them for walking in and not letting the two boys do stuff they would probably regret later on. Harry felt confused and forced himself to go back to sleep.

____________________________________________

"I'm so glad Christmas has finally arrived. I can't wait to get home to meet my parents and celebrate a nice evening with turkey, presents and studying" Hermione cheerfully spoke. The trio were having their last dinner together before the holiday. The Great Hall was decorated with green, red and white. Nearly Headless Nick was wandering around singing Christmas songs.

"Studying? Honestly girl, when will you stop being awesome?" Ron said, smiling at her lover with admiration. Hermione smiled back.

"So, Harry, what will you do this Christmas?" asked Hermione.

"I'll probably enjoy Hogwarts being quite for a week and hang out with Hagrid in peace" Harry replied. Hermione pinched Ron with giving him the look of "tell him"

"Oh, Harry. Would you like to come home with me? Mum really wants to have you as guest" asked Ron.

"Oh, tell your mom I said thanks but I think i'd feel a lot better if I spend a week of silence, Ron" said Harry.

  
Ron couldn't go any further and all he could do was to nod. Ron religiously hoped Harry was alright and he really only wanted quite, not anything else.

That night, the trio said their goodbyes and in the morning when almost all the students were gone, Harry took a deep breath and hoped this week would be like a vacation and help him get over the dreams.

____________________________________________

Draco Malfoy, for the first time didn't leave Hogwarts for the Christmas. Him and his father wasn't getting along lately so he decided he'd remain there and his father didn't object, even though his mother insisted for him to come home. Draco promised her that he will write to her often and Narcissa told him she'd visit. Draco was more than happy to hear that. His mom also informed him that she will talk to Lucius about him to break the ice between them. Draco always appreciated his mom's efforts on trying to make him happy and keep the family united. It's not like Draco didn't love his father or the other way around. They sometimes don't get along and they mostly decide to avoid each other in order to not argue. 

Of course, it didn't escape Harry that Draco didn't leave. Only few people were left at Hogwarts so it was quite hard to miss someone there. The moment Harry saw Draco being alone at Hogwarts, he knew he was up to no good.

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first fic after like two years so,,,,, i'd appreciate any comments on how to better myself etc


End file.
